


take me home and show me the sun

by saturnine



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnine/pseuds/saturnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Alex acts. Tobin just needs a new skateboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from twenty one pilots' "hometown". this was gonna be a one shot but it kept growing, so now it's probably gonna be three parts. feedback is appreciated!

Alex’s favourite day of the week is Wednesday. 

For as long as she can remember, all of Alex’s life milestones have happened on Wednesday. She lost her first tooth, received her first kiss, got her first call-back and spent her first pay check on this specific day of the week.

She meets Tobin Heath on a Wednesday.

———

This week’s issue of Rolling Stone has just released, with Alex on the cover (of course), so to celebrate she’s throwing this grand, elaborate party. Gold confetti and everything. 

Her, Sydney and Christen are currently charming the bartender to give them more drinks, all three of them being given strict orders from their parents to stay away from alcohol irrelevant. She’s already swiftly grabbed about 7 champagne flutes, but the lightness got old after the third glass. She needs something stronger, something that will get her drunk faster in order to survive this night of old men and women alike she’s never seen before congratulating her and the many boys attempting to flirt with her and grab her ass. 

She’ll never admit it, but her lifestyle makes her so tired. 

There are only so many casting calls she can show up to and pretend to be excited for. Only so many fake smiles she can give before her jaw starts to cramp up. 

It’s nearing midnight and Alex isn’t nearly as drunk as she’d like to be, so she proposes that her, Sydney and Christen leave her own party to go to the bar that never limits their drinks (she’s pretty sure the bodyguard and bartender know who they are). She assures them that no one will see them leave, that the party is winding down anyways. 

Once they safely make it into the elevator, Alex calls her limo driver. 

Sydney and Christen claim they both need to use the washroom, so Alex goes to the limo first. As she’s walking to open the limo door, someone crashes into her. She feels the person before she sees them. 

“Dude, what the heck?!” 

It takes Alex a moment to adjust to the darkness, takes her a moment to register that, yes, she has fallen onto the ground, that a person is laying about 3 feet away from her, in a fetal position, clutching their stomach. 

Instead of an apology, Alex gets up, dusts herself off and responds with “It’s not my fault you can’t see where you’re going.” 

The person is slow to get up, but they appear to have no serious injuries and when they make eye contact Alex realizes that this girl that just ran her over is kind of, sort of, really pretty. 

The girl completely ignores Alex, instead her attention going to her (now broken) skateboard, which has rolled off the curb onto the street, where it appears a car has run over it and split it into two. 

“Dude, you broke my skateboard, and I’m already late. Now I have to walk five miles in less than 5 minutes.” 

“Well, like I said, it’s your fault you can’t see where you’re going. And you hit _me._ ” Alex wonders where this girl has to be so late in the night and is momentarily worried about her safety. She buries the worry with anger.

“Look, I didn’t come to argue, I just, you kind of owe me a new skateboard.”

Alex opens her mouth to argue when Sydney and Christen walk out of hotel, Sydney spotting Alex and the girl first. 

“This girl giving you any trouble Alex? Cause I know karate.”

Alex quickly glances over at the girl, who has a pretty deep cut right above her eyebrow and her hair in a half-bun half-ponytail, looking slightly (very) disoriented.

"No - no trouble at all. I was just giving her my number. I kind of broke her skateboard." 

As Sydney and Christen climb into the limo, Alex hands the girl a business card, demanding that the girl call her about the skateboard.

Alex is into the limo and pulling away from the curb before the girl even has a chance to respond.

Mystery girl doesn't leave Alex's mind all night.

———

Alex won't lie, she's a little worried. It's been a solid two weeks since she the girl ran her over (she still has a bruise on her elbow to show for it) and she hasn't received a phone call or text regarding the matter. 

Every time she hangs out with Sydney and Christen the both of them complain that Alex is paying more attention to her phone than she is to the conversation. 

Alex is about to enter a casting call when she receives a text.

_hey. it's me tobin, rmr? the girl u almost killed? anyways, i need the money fr my skateboard asap. wanna meet up at the pier?_

For all Alex knows, this could be a serial killer, but she lets the excitement of seeing mystery girl (Tobin, Alex has to remind herself) overpower her fear. They arrange to meet at the pier on Wednesday. Alex is already planning on an outfit to wear to impress Tobin.

———

Tobin doesn't know who she is. 

When Alex gives Tobin a check worth $1000 (way more than a single skateboard, she knows) Tobin's first question is "Woah, what do you do for a living, drug deal?"

And it's a joke, Alex knows, but she can't believe Tobin doesn't know her name or what she does for a living. Does she live under a rock? 

Alex is tentative with her reply "Uh, no? Acting pays pretty well I guess."

"Wait, you're an actress, how come I've never seen you around before?" Tobin is shocked, to say the least. 

"You know what, don't even worry about it." 

It's nice, Alex decides, for someone to meet her as just Alex and not Alex the famous actress. 

They walk down the pier for a bit, Tobin telling Alex about her second job as a mail sorter being the reason why she's usually out late at night. Thankfully it's nearing winter so the pier is pretty much empty and Alex goes unnoticed. 

Tobin gets a call and when she hangs up she says she has to go, that her roommate Kelley is flying in from Georgia today, and that she has to make their apartment presentable again before she picks her up from the airport. 

She promises to call soon and insists they hang out again.

Alex hopes Tobin is the type of person to keep her promises.

———

Turns out, Tobin is the type of person to keep her promises. 

She calls Alex about a week later, asking if Alex is free to hang out tonight.

Alex did have dinner plans with Sydney, but she fakes sickness and meets up with Tobin on the other side of town. Alex ignores that this part of town isn't particularly the safest and lets Tobin take her to a small skateboard shop which is having their grand opening. There's art, food and people everywhere and Alex can't help but enjoy this way more than any party she's ever thrown or attended. She mostly sticks to Tobin's side all night, following Tobin from art piece to various displays full of skateboard decks and parts. She diligently listens as Tobin explains the best kind of trucks for a skateboard and stays by her side as Tobin talks to different people.

Alex doesn't ignore the way Tobin's hand finds her lower back when someone gets dangerously close to her, but she does try to ignore the flare of jealously she feels when other people approach Tobin and try to flirt with her.

———

After that night, they never stop hanging out. Tobin takes Alex to different diners, coffee shops, art museums and skateboard parks. In return, Alex drags Tobin to various photo shoots and filming of the show she's currently starring in. Tobin mainly walks around the set holding a can of coke and looking lost the whole time, but whenever Alex makes eye contact with her, she smiles and gives Alex a big thumbs up.

There's an unspoken understanding that none of her fellow actors, actresses, staff, or crew ask who Tobin is or what they are. 

———

Sydney is pissed, to say the least. 

She's trying on various dresses for the party she's throwing this weekend and invited Alex over to ask for her opinion, but Alex has barely looked at the dresses she's tried on so far. 

"What do you think of this one?"

"It's beautiful, just like the one before it." 

"You haven't even looked at any of the dresses today." 

"Whatever you choose, you'll look great in it."

"That's not the point! And will it kill you to put down your phone for more than two minutes? Who're you even texting anyways?"

"Tobin."

"You mean that nobody you keep hanging out with? You shouldn't be seen with her. You and me don't hang out with people like her." 

Now Alex is pissed, to say the least.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"Yeah I do, which is why I'm leaving now. Have fun at your stupid party." 

Alex leaves without a glance back at Sydney. 

———

She immediately calls Tobin and is invited over for Tobin and Kelley's movie night. Alex doesn't dwell on the fact that this is her first time going over to Tobin's apartment. 

She calls her limo driver and gives him the address Tobin texted her. Alex thanks God that her driver never asks questions. 

When she reaches Tobin's apartment, she rubs the sweat off her palms on her jeans as she waits for Tobin to open the door.

Tobin answers, with her glasses on and her hair in a proper bun (for once). Alex desperately tries to ignores the way her mouth suddenly goes dry at the sight of Tobin.

Tobin guides her to the living room, where her MacBook is already plugged into the TV, Netflix on the screen.

"Kelley should be back soon. She went to pick up the pizza. And Morgan." 

As Tobin goes to grab drinks from the fridge, Alex takes a good look around the apartment. There's a bed and a record player in the corner by the window of the big living room space and the only thing that separates the living room from the kitchen is an island. There's a hallway right beside the TV, where Alex assumes the washrooms and all the bedrooms are. She's too busy examining the hardwood floor and exposed brick wall that she doesn't hear Tobin's roommates enter until she hears,

"Dude! You didn't tell me the girl you're bringing over is Alex frickin' Morgan!" 

"I didn't think that was important." 

Kelley and Morgan rush over to her, eyes wide and jaws dropped. 

“I love all your work, just so you know. I’ve watched every movie you’ve starred in at least six times and pay for cable just so I can watch the TV shows you’re in. I feel like I’ve betrayed you if I illegally watch them online.”

"Uh thanks..."

Tobin interrupts before Kelley and Morgan can make her more uncomfortable.

"Sorry about them, they're a little hard to handle."

"Hey, it's just Kelley, not me!" Morgan says with a look of offence on her face.

Tobin goes to start the movie before a brawl starts between Morgan and Kelley. Tobin explains to her that the last time Morgan and Kelley got into an argument ten pages of Morgan’s statistics textbook were ripped out and shredded into pieces.

Alex smiles fondly at Tobin’s roommates as her and Tobin get comfortable on the floor while Kelley stretches out on the couch, resigning Morgan to the recliner.

About 3 movies later, Alex, Kelley and Morgan have drifted off to sleep, with Alex's head dropping onto Tobin's shoulder between the end of the third movie and beginning of the fourth. 

Tobin slowly wakes each one of them up, telling Alex that her bedroom is the first door on the right while she guides Morgan to the bed in the corner and Kelley to her own bedroom.

Alex searches for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt of Tobin's that look like they'll fit 

and after she's changed and climbed into bed, she feels a piece of paper. When she digs out said piece of paper, it turns out to be the issue of the Rolling Stone she was featured in all those months ago. 

That's how Tobin finds her, staring at the magazine and at her own face.

"You know, that's not really you."

Alex is about to argue that yes, it is really her, she remembers the three hours of hair and make-up, the overbearing photographer that wouldn't stop staring at her cleavage, the way her dad hovered over her the entire day when Tobin clarifies, 

"I mean, like, it's not the Alex I know. The Alex I know who has a million different smiles and facial expressions, the Alex I know who's so free and caring and funny, the girl in those pictures? On the TV? Her smiles never reaches her eyes, her words are empty.” 

Alex starts tearing up at Tobin's words and can't say anything except pull Tobin in for a hug. They fall asleep like that, Alex in Tobin's arms, silently crying out all her frustrations, hoping her embrace tells Tobin all the words she wishes she could say. She thinks she's never felt more safe than when she's here, with Tobin.

Before she falls asleep, she realizes it's Wednesday. She smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, part 2 (which is all dialogue i'm sorry)

Alex completely forgets about her and Sydney’s fight until Christen texts her the next morning.

_Christen: what happened between u and syd????_

_Alex: she insulted tobin while I was at her house last night and I got pissed and stormed out of her apartment._

_Christen: well she said you’re not invited to her party anymore_

_Alex: honestly, I don’t even care anymore._

Alex cares a lot, actually.Her and Sydney have never fought in their 10 years of friendship and Alex isn’t about to start one now. Despite how stubborn Alex is, she knows Sydney is equally (if not more) stubborn and Alex has to apologize before this gets out of hand.

“Who’re you texting?”

“Jesus Tobin! Don’t scare me like that!”

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t know how else to get your attention. Hey, you looked pretty invested in that conversation, did you want me to leave to give you privacy or something?”

Alex’s heart swells at Tobin’s concern and tries to hide the grin that’s making its way onto her face.

“No everything’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

Tobin takes a deep breath before starting her next sentence.

“So… about last night…”

Alex’s alarm on her phone rings loudly and Tobin’s look of defeat and slouched shoulders don’t go unnoticed by Alex.

“Shit! I forgot I have a day full of interviews about my new movie today. As much as I’d like to say, duty calls.”

“It’s cool, so I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll text you.”

“Cool. I’ll walk you out.”

Alex manages to throw on her clothes from last night and call her limo driver in less than five minutes and as Tobin’s closing the door she hears Kelley and Morgan whistle and give Tobin a pat on the back.

Alex just shakes her head at their antics. As she’s walking into the local radio station she texts Tobin; _make them believe we hooked up, it’ll make u so much cooler_

_Tobin: psssshhh. i’m already cool enough._

Alex tries to ignore the fact that she’d much rather be laying in bed with Tobin all day instead of here answering the same four questions over and over again. Between interviews she texts the group chat containing her, Morgan, Kelley and Tobin all the ridiculous questions she had to answer and in return Kelley sends a bunch of ridiculous answers which Alex briefly considers. Alex comes to the conclusion that this group chat is the only thing keeping her sane when for the fifth time that day an interviewer asks her if she's romantically connected to her co-star, a man named Servando. Alex just wants to yell that yes of course they spend a lot of time together because they're co-stars for Christ's sake and her type is more a girl with lean muscles who rides skateboards and watches crazy amounts of soccer and steals all the covers on the bed just to kick them off later in the night and who never wears matching socks. 

It's an entertaining thought that makes fans on twitter question why she's smiling so big when Servando's name comes up during interviews. 

\---

Alex spends the next month hanging out with Kelley, Morgan and Tobin and she’s fascinated by the three friends’ dynamic.

One night, Tobin gets called into work so she spends the night with Morgan and Kelley in their living room, streaming Brooklyn Nine Nine. She learns that Kelley and Tobin met playing college soccer and laughs as Kelley tells her the story about Tobin nutmegging Kelley that one time and Kelley being so impressed/dumbfounded by it that she went up to Tobin after that game and congratulated her.

“We’ve been friends ever since, we moved out to L.A. for me actually, I decided to play pro-soccer, but Tobin decided to become a sports reporter instead. Her pieces are some of the best I’ve ever read, and I’m not just saying that because she makes me sound good whenever she writes about me.”

“Why does she work two jobs then?”

There’s a long stretch of silence before Kelley answers.

“Her ex-girlfriend, she uh, moved to Paris one summer and after two months decided L.A. and Tobin weren’t for her anymore. They wrote to each other all the time. After the break-up Tobin felt the mail sorting thing was the only way she could remember her. They were – Tobin wanted to propose. But you know, sometimes things don’t work out.”

“Wow.”

Morgan pops her head out from the kitchen, where she’s making microwave popcorn and says “But you’re good for her Alex. Kell and I haven’t seen her this happy in a while.”

Alex just shakes her head and tries to stop the blush that’s creeping up on her cheeks.

“Nothing’s happened between us.”

“Not yet.” Kelley and Morgan reply in unison.

\---

Christen calls her just as she’s arriving back home that night. “Hello?”

“Hey Alex, I just wanted to ask, are you coming to Syd’s party tomorrow?”

“I thought I wasn’t invited…”

“I know, but I think you should apologize to her, how come you haven’t tried texting or calling?”'

“I have. 77 times in the last month to be exact. I even tried emailing her, but no reply.”

“Just show up tomorrow and apologize, I don’t like you two fighting.”

“You think I want to be fighting with Syd?”

“Please, just come. It’s a masquerade party by the way.”

“Fine, alright. I’ll be there”

\---

Alex can’t find Sydney or Christen anywhere. Considering the amount of people here (nearly 200) cramped in Sydney’s penthouse and the fact that everyone is wearing a mask makes it nearly impossible to find Sydney.

She tries calling Sydney, but no luck.

Once Alex pushes through the bodies and makes it into the washroom, she texts Tobin the address to the hotel so Tobin can come pick her up.

She’s reading Tobin’s reply ( _don’t worry, Flynn is on his way to rescue the damsel in distress!_ ) when someone else walks in.

“Do you hate these things as much as I do?”

Alex recognizes the girl as Ali Krieger, world renowned actress and model.

“Actually yeah I do, want to get out of here? I texted my friend the address and they’re on their way.”

“I’d love that. I’m Ali by the way.”

“I know – shit I mean I’m Alex. Morgan.”

“Nice to meet you Alex Morgan.”

They make their way out of the bathroom and into the lobby of the hotel.

It’s another five minutes before Tobin pulls up, in a red pick-up truck with Kelley and Morgan frantically yelling and waving in the bed of the pick-up truck. Tobin helps Alex and Ali climb into the bed of the truck before Kelley tells them that they’re making a pit stop at home to get them out of those “ridiculous dresses” before they meet up with some of their other friends at a local bar.

The other friends turn out to be an attractive blonde named Ashlyn who immediately catches Ali’s attention, an intimidating brunette named Hope and Morgan’s boyfriend, Eric.

Tobin’s good friend Megan is performing at the bar tonight and Alex spends the night doing tequila with Kelley and dancing with Tobin, who is a bit hesitant at first, but loosens up after Alex doesn’t laugh at her dance moves.

They all make their way back to Tobin’s apartment and after a couple of pizzas and beers Ashlyn and Hope call it a night. Kelley immediately teases Ali for her look of disappointment when the two girls announce their departure, but gives Ali Ashlyn’s number anyways. It’s nearing five a.m. and everyone is half asleep except Ali, who is frantically texting Ashlyn.

From her spot on Tobin’s shoulder Alex manages to get out “Ali, let the poor girl go to sleep. She’ll still be there when you wake up.”

Tobin carries Alex into bed and is about to leave to brush her teeth when Alex mumbles out

“This was the best night of my life. I love Wednesdays.”

Tobin just softly smiles and climbs into bed with Alex, who immediately curls into her side and is asleep within seconds.

“I love Wednesdays too Al, mostly because they brought me to you.”

\---

Two weeks later, Alex is peacefully sleeping in her bed when her phone rings from its position on her nightstand.

Alex refrains from yelling at whoever is on the other end of the line and groans out a “Hello?”

“Heyyyyy Alex”

“Syd? Is that you? Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Yup it’s me, aren’t you so excited to hear from me?”

“Not at… three in the morning and not when you’ve been ignoring me.”

Sydney just giggles and then the line goes silent.

"Syd, you still there?”

“Oh yeah! I need your help! I’m on the other side of town!”

“And why are you there?”

“This guy, he kept buying me drinks and was about to take me to his house, but I said no and he kicked me out of his car. He was sooooo cute Al. You shoulda seen him!”

“Where are you exactly?”

“I dunno, in some alley, I think.”

“Do you see any buildings near you?”

“Yeah... there’s a 7/11 and um an apartment? I don’t really know, but can you come pick me up?”

Alex is about to call her limo driver when she remembers she gave him the night off. Alex sighs before replying “I might know someone.”

\---

The phone rings eight times and Alex is about to hang up when the person answers.

“Yeah?”

“Tobin, I need your help.”

\---

Somehow, Tobin knows exactly where Sydney is. When Alex asks how all she says is “Someone I know used to live on this side of town.”

They find Sydney right where she described, in an alley wedged between a 7/11 and an apartment complex.

Alex goes out to get Sydney, who is a bit (very) unstable, and once Sydney sees Tobin sitting in the driver’s seat of the truck she stops. “I’m not getting into a car with her.”

“Syd.”

“No Alex, she stole you from me!”

“She didn't steal anything.”

“No.”

“What’re you gonna do Syd? Walk home? Tobin was the only one who woke up at this ungodly hour to help you. Now. Get in the car before I leave your ass here.”

Sydney silently gets into the truck and Tobin gives her a weak smile before she starts the engine.

Once Sydney is safely in her penthouse and it’s just them two in the car Alex asks the question that’s been bothering her since the beginning of their outing.

“When you said a person you knew used to live there, you were talking about your ex-girlfriend right?”

“How’d you know?”

“Kelley told me.”

Tobin just chuckles at that, “Of course she did.”

“Look, if you don’t want to talk about it I get it, but I just – I like – I want to make sure you’re okay. Yeah, I want to make sure you’re okay."

“I’m fine, Al. It was a while ago.”

“But the mail sorting job...” 

“I must admit, at first it was because of her, but I get paid well and I get good benefits, I couldn’t give the job up so easily.”

“Reporting doesn’t pay well enough?” Alex asks with a smirk.

“For some strange reason, my articles about a certain Kelley O’Hara only sell.” Tobin teases right back.

“Thank you for tonight by the way, and sorry Syd was so rude.”

"No I get it, people like me and you aren’t supposed to know each other, never mind actually be friends.”

“But I’m glad we are, friends, I mean.”

Tobin reaches over the center console to grab Alex’s hand. “Since you asked me a question, can I ask you one?"

"Sure."

"Your co-star, Servando, you're not actually into him are you?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I was uh - on Twitter and you smiled every time someone brought him up."

"Tobin Powell Heath, were you stalking me on Twitter?"

"No! I just saw it on my timeline. That's all."

"For the record, I was thinking about you the whole time."

"Oh okay. Cool."

Alex tries to hide her obvious disappointment at that answer, "Yeah, cool."

\---

Tobin calls Alex to clear her schedule for next Wednesday, like Alex ever needs convincing to cancel whatever plans she had to hang out with Tobin.

Tobin takes her to the same skateboard shop she brought Alex to all those nights ago, and the memories of that night are a bit fuzzy for Alex, but she does remember how warm she felt the entire night standing next to Tobin.

They bypass the front counter and go straight into the back, where there is a large wooden table in the center of the room and various skateboard parts on shelves.

Alex is staring at the various designs on the decks when Tobin breaks the silence.

“So, remember how you gave me money for a new skateboard?"

“Of course I remember; how could I forget?”

“I uh, I haven’t spent the check yet.”

“Why?” And when Alex turns to face Tobin, Tobin’s inching closing to her with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

“I thought we could build one together. You could pick all the parts, and it could be like our thing. I don’t know.”

Before Tobin has the chance to turn away, Alex grabs her wrist and all she can do is kiss her.

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now kiss me again.”

They don’t end up building the skateboard that day.


End file.
